I Don't Tell You I Care, But I Do
by xxKyandiixx
Summary: Naruto won't admit his feelings for Sasuke and misses their bond.Although Sasuke is acting cold towards Naruto, he still cares for him. Sasuke is neglecting him so suddenly, but why? Keep reading and you'll find out! Review please :
1. Chapter 1

The air was thick, the sun hid behind the hills. The grass didn't move a centimeter from its original state. One would peek over behind the hills to the forest that carried many memories, and sigh. And sighing he did. The golden haired genin let his hands fall limply to his sides, swaying for no apparent reason. Without looking below, he kicked a few rocks out of the way, all the while staying in the same spot. His eyes began to sting, so he closed them. The sensation never left him, neither did the image of him and his former team training themselves in that very forest.

One would wonder - how? How could you regain all that had been lost. Was there a way to go back to a time when they would just sit by the fire and talk like they used to? Not in Naruto's book. He knew there was nothing left to do. He had already brought back Sasuke to the village, but the Uchiha treated him the same as before. Although somehow, he became more subtle. This angered the Uzumaki to no limit. He wished there was something he could do to bring out the happy, lovable boy that still survives deep inside of Sasuke.

But alas, the Uchiha wouldn't even give him the time of day. He continued with his cruel name-calling and nudging every now and then. Naruto wondered why. He risked his life bringing him back, keeping him safe. He never hated him, never disrespected him. Surely they had their rough time together, but they were kids. Kids argue.

Suddenly, something in Naruto's head clicked. He bent down and sat in the nook of the rocky hill. Kids aruge; so do adults. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. A sigh escaped his lips and his fingers curled inward. He pulled in his legs and let his drooping head lay on his knees. It took him a while before he could say anything, think anything for that matter. All his focus was on Sasuke and if he ever thought about him the same. Surely Naruto knew, their thoughts of each other would never be the same...

"One more glass of this and i'll be done!" Lee announced. He was the only one standing in a group of five other boys including Naruto. Lee held up the glass shakily and smiled toothily. The boys rooted him on as he took the glass to his mouth and chugged the alcohol down.

The boys yelled, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" while throwing their fists in the air.

Earlier that day, Kiba and Chouji had dared Lee to consume as much of Kiba's mother's _good_ alcohol drinks as he could. Without even a mere hint of objection, Lee accepted the challenge. And from there they headed onto Kiba's mother's house and snuck a few packs away and into the forest near the training field. The dare had gone on for hours and Lee hadn't stopped drinking. No one would have ever thought all that alcohol could fit into Lee's petite body.

Naruto really didn't want to be there in that spot. Just lifting his head and looking around made it hard for him to think clearly. He didn't blame the guys for tagging him along, and he couldn't object to it either way. He needed something to lift his spirits from his issues with the Uchiha. He hadn't heard from him in days. He saw him every now and then walking by casually, but he could tell Sasuke noticed him by the way he looked at him; just that he didn't _want_ to notice him.

It would be another few years before Sasuke would ever speak to him again. The blonde wondered what he had done wrong and when. He furrowed his eyebrows when he realized something suddenly. Sasuke was always so much nicer to Sakura than he ever was to him. But why? Through anyone's eyes they can clearly see he never had the least bit of interest in her. So what made him so rebellious towards Naruto? Was it because he was a boy and Sakura is a girl? Was it because of their constant will to outdo each other? Their families never held a grudge with each other. He grit his teeth in frustration.

"Then why the hell?" Naruto yelled from the top of his lungs, completely forgetting about the place he was in and who he was with. The group of boys, including Lee, all stared at him, completely bewildered by his sudden act. It was silent. Even Chouji had stopped munching off the crackers in his bag. Absolute silence. All the blood rose to the Uzumaki's face and he shook it off. He let out a cheesy, half-hearted grin and scratched his head. "Hehe, sorry guys... I uh - just wanted to try some of... K-Kiba's mom's liquor...Yeah." He cleared his throat.

The boys all exchanged glances before looking back at Naruto. Without question, Kiba reached into an old bag made of cloth and brought out an unopened bottle of Sake. He threw it towards Naruto's direction and said, "Here. Knock yourself out, man", and grinned. Akamaru barked and sat behind Kiba once more and grinned aswell.

Naruto squeaked as the bottle landed in his lap. The mass of the bottle surely giving him a bruise in his right thigh. He hesitated as he took it in his hands. Whilst staring down at the bottle, he gulped and peeked up at his peers. They all gave him a nod and reassurring smirks. Lee stood up in a wobbily manner and rooted him on while holding his half-empty glass of alcohol in the air. The remnants spilling all over Shino and Shikamaru who gave him a nice punch a few seconds later.

The blonde stared down once more at the bottle. He had _never_ drank before or even take a sip of any alcohol for that matter. He knew how the guys reacted to the liquor, but he was afraid with his bubbly personality and no-brain manner he would somehow cause a massacre. He inhaled through his nose, and unscrewed the top of the bottle. He felt a heavy weight of stares being put on him. Stares that made him feel uncomfortable, pressured. Why did he lie, why?

But he knew he had to do this. Besides, he was an adult now. He could drink as much as he wanted as long as he didnt go chaotic over the village. He slowly brought the nozzle toward his face and the smell caused him to wrinkle his nose. It was strong. Once more, the heavy weight of stares and chanting was put up upon him as he brought the cold glass to his lips, his tongue tasting the first inch of the liquor. Before he could consume a spoonful, a kunai was thrown nearly centimeters from his face and onto the floor beside him. "Huh? What the?" He dropped the bottle in fright, causing it to shatter into pieces all around him and the rest of the Sake seeping into the ground.

He stood up angrily and searched for the man at fault. He searched and searched, his eyes looking over the field and in between the tall trees that framed the field. He saw no one. Not even a single bird in sight. He returned his gaze back to the boys. "Hey! Was it one of you?" He yelled. The boys all shook their heads and assured him it wasn't them.

"I saw it come from behind you" Chouji said whilst munching on a few more crackers, "it came flying really fast."

Naruto looked down at the floor beside the shattered glass and spotted the said kunai. There was a tag on it. It wasn't a bomb, it was a note. A one-worded note that said, "Stop." Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. Who was watching him? And what did they mean by "stop"?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto picked up the kunai and looked up, his eyes seeking far into the forest. His lips quivered, his teeth grit together roughly. Without looking back at his comrades he darted towards the forest, never looking back. The boys called after him but Naruto kept running. Neji hushed them and assured them Naruto knew what he was doing.

He growled as he arrived at the very spot that the kunai came from. He flickered his eyes back and forth, through every tree and found no one, nothing. "Dammit. Who's there?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the area. There was no response. Suddenly, as if on queue, there was a sound of rustling bushes behind him. He spun around quickly, holding the kunai against his chest protectively.

"Alright. Enough games, who ever you are. Where are you?", he asked towards the source of the noise. The rustling had stopped and a soft thump was heard above him. He looked up only to find something...something he didn't expect. Something that had totally caught him off guard. Was this...was this the person who had thrown the kunai? Could it be...

"Oi, Bakaro." , the man said in a monotone voice. His _actual _voice.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto felt something flutter in his stomach and cheeks redden. It was who he thought it would be. But, why? "What are you doing here?" , he asked curiously.

The Uchiha leaped from tree to tree until he reached the ground. Whilst dusting off his shirt, he stepped closer to Naruto, gazing at him with those same cold eyes as he used to. Naruto expected none the less from him . He was dreaming if he ever thought this scene was what he thought it was.

Suddenly, the raven stood merely inches away from the blonde. He shifted his weight to one leg and let his hip pop out as he crossed his arms in a casual fashion. Naruto gulped.

"It's none of your business why I'm here. Why are _you_ here?", he asked with a hint of attitude in his voice.

Naruto crossed his arms aswell and gave him a sour face. "It's none of your business either! I'm having some fun with the guys. You mind, Teme?"

Sasuke snickered. "You just told me why you were here and yet you said it was 'none of my business'," He sighed, "air-headed as always." He let his arms fall limply to his sides, enjoying himself as he watched Naruto's reactions.

"Ah! S-shut up, alright? Shut up." Naruto stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, shuffling around nervously.

Sasuke suddenly stepped closer. With chests nearly touching, breaths mingling, he stared deep into Naruto's eyes and said, "Why were you about to drink that Sake?", with the most concerned voice he'd ever hear come out of Sasuke's mouth. But he could also be imagining things and Sasuke was just speaking normally to him. He wishes Sasuke could be more concerned.

He felt his cheeks burn slightly and he quirked a brow. "B-because I can. I'm an adult now so I can drin- WAIT a minute! Were YOU the person who threw the kunai at me?"

Sasuke huffed. "Yes, you idiot. That was me. How could you drink that when you have a low tolerance for alcohol? Are you trying to kill everyone?" His eyes turning from "concerned" to annoyed.

"K-kill people? What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled. "And how the hell do you know I have a low tolerance for alcohol?"

Sasuke stepped closer and gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly. "You're a jinchuuriki. Whatever you do affects it. Drinking isn't helthy for you. So, do you honestly think drinking is healthy for the kitsune? Naruto, if _you_ get drunk you could be an angry drunk or a wild drunk or a very agitated drunk - anyways, which ever kind of drunk you are, you get upset easily. And if _you_ get too upset or angry, the kitsune awakens and gets upset aswell. You'll transform into the nine-tailed fox and because you're drunk, there would be no way to sober you up quick enough for someone to calm the kitsune. Therefore, don't get drunk. You'll kill us all without any mind. And when you're sober, you won't even remember anything, as if nothing ever happened. And you'll spend the rest of your life wondering where everyone went and who killed them. Do not drink. Got it?" He gave Naruto's shoulders a tight squeeze, causing him to widen his eyes.

Naruto took a while before answering Sasuke. He processed everything Sasuke had just said in his head and claimed it made little to no sense to him. "I just don't get how me getting drunk gets him drunk too." , he said honestly.

Sasuke shook his head. "Baka, it doesnt get him drunk, it upsets him, irks him. I mean, with Sake anyone can sober up easily, just... not you. You're basically drinking for two. I know it sounds weird, bu-" Naruto interrupted Sasuke by covering his mouth with his hand. Sasuke was staring daggers at the blonde.

"Why are you telling me all this, Sasuke?", he asked seriously. His eyes narrowed, his lips pressed in a tight line. He stared Sasuke down, waiting for a reply. The raven made no attempt to speak. The blonde grit his teeth once more. "Well? Say something!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed with his empty hand toward Naruto's hand over his mouth.

"Oh" , Naruto muttered, "sorry...", he removed his hand.

Sasuke took a step back and exhaled softly. As he opened his mouth to speak, his thoughts stopped him in his tracks. He shook his head and turned around, walking away from Naruto without a word.

"Eh? Sasuke, Teme! Where are you going?" He yelled after him. "Wha-?"

The raven never looked back, never said a word. Even as Naruto approached him he hadn't stopped walking. This angered Naruto to the highest peek. Why was Sasuke running away from him again? Why couldn't he just say what he had to say?

Following Sasuke wasn't 'fun' for the Uzumaki. In fact, it was tiring and completely pointless. A waste of time. No matter how close he got, Sasuke would keep walking. "SASUKE! Hey!" In a split second, Naruto had tackled him to the ground. Sasuke let out a loud "oomf!" and groaned.

"Get off of me, dipshit.", Sasuke growled.

"No! I won't move until you tell me why you're acting so strange, tebayo." He hovered over Sasuke, making sure there was no way he could escape.

Sasuke felt something in his chest swell. "Strange?" he asked quietly.

"Um, YES! And not just today, everyday that we've been together. Ah...that is... I mean, you know like in training and stuff", he felt the blush creeping across his cheeks as he spoke, "a-and everyone knows you don't like Sakura but you were always nicer to her than you were to me. Why? You told me back then I was your best friend and everytime Sakura touched you or even spoke with you, you spoke back calmy like _she_ was your friend. Not me. No, with me you just treated me like shit from day one. You never gave me a passing glance or even a god damn smile. Sure, I didn't treat you any better but at least I care about you and ALWAYS treated you as a friend - someone pretty freaking important to me. You know, you had no right to tell me to stop drinking because you obviously don't give a damn about me. I bet you just made all that crap up 'cuz you just hate me and wanted to embarrass me in front of the guys. Well guess what? You did! And what the hell was all that about trying to kill me these past few years? Are you kidding me, Sasuke? Thats not you! The Sasuke I know, even though he's a total jackass, is a modest and high-class guy. He's a great guy whom everyone respects. That guy. That guy who saved my life...that one day...when we just started out as a team...", he paused, looking below Sasuke's chin toward his exposed collarbone, tracing it with his eyes, "You saved me...by letting Haku kill you...willingly", he bit his lip as it quivered. "Why?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under Naruto's weight. "You know... you really do talk a lot. And you better not start crying. I'm warning you, Naruto. Do not cry."

Naruto looked back up at the Uchiha. "A-are you serious? You come up with _that_ after ALL I just said to you? You really are an ass. I can't belive I'm wasting my time with you..."

The raven smirked and gazed up at the blonde. "You're right. You really shouldn't waste your time with me. But it looks like to me that you really don't want to do that. Am I right?"

Naruto's eyes reddened. He felt his heart being squeezed, kneaded into a misshapen ball of nothing. His stomach made uncomfortable churns. Finally, tears began to form in his eyes, but he held them back. He slowly parted his lips and said, "Go to hell." And with that, he smacked Sasuke square in the face with all his might, got off of him, and ran off in the other direction leaving the Uchiha on his own in the woods.

He didn't even have the mind to go back to his friends. No. At this moment, all he could think of was running away from everything. Running away from all the things ruined his life and are only making it worse...


	3. Chapter 3

_ It's been four days since our encounter with eachother... I haven't seen him, or even heard his name since then. No one's spoke of him, or even mentioned him. It was as if he didn't exist here_, Naruto thought. _But even so... I wonder what he's thinking right now. Maybe I should apologize for snapping at him that day...Maybe his intentions were true._ He balled his fists. _No... that would make me seem weak. Besides, he didn't have to say all those hurtful things to me. Just who does he think he is? I have the mind to go back an-_

"-NA-RU-TO!" Teuchi yelled in his direction. "You haven't touched your ramen at all. This is a first. Has my fishcakes gone bad? Oh, geez. Why didn't you just tell me? Ah, no. Ayame! Didn't you check them before you put them in the ramen?"

"Of course I did! And I don't think the ramen is the problem here, Dad." She motioned her eyes toward Naruto. Teuchi got the message and leaned over the counter, facing the blonde. He stared at him expectantly.

"The ramen is fine, sir." Naruto muttered under his breath. "I guess I'm just not that hungry today." He leaned on his left elbow, stirring the ingredients in the ramen with his chopsticks mindlessly.

Teuchi sighed and his eyebrows pinched together. "Whats the matter? Did something happen? Ah, it's girl trouble isn't it?" He exhaled, slightly relieved.

Naruto thought long and hard before he could respond. He figured he shouldn't keep the man waiting for an answer, so he just switched the truth a little. "Yeah. It is...kind of." He mumbled.

The man rose one grey brow. "Oh? Is it Sakura again? Or is it that other girl? The quiet one."

The blonde wrinkled his nose, playing with his chopsticks half-heartedly. "It's... just a girl. I mean, I don't like, _like_ her but I just want her to acknowledge me. I've known her for a while and - well, the other day, I ran into her after a long time of us not talking. And, well we didn't have the best reunion ever you could say."

"Hm? What happened?" Teuchi asked.

"Eh...", Naruto couldn't tell the man that he hit 'her'. In fact, this was one of the greatest downsides to lying - you always get stuck somewhere. "Uh...well she said some things, jokes and acted all concerned and I didn't really like it and so she walked away from me and I stopped her but she got mad and then I started yelling at her telling her what kind of jerk she was being. And she just continued talking rudely to me and she hurt my feelings so I..." he paused and gulped, not knowing what to say, "I..."

"Well?", Ayame asked with her hands on her hips. Naruto hadn't even known she was listening.

"You...what, Naruto?", Teuchi added.

"I...slapped her and ran away." He gulped. The shack was quiet until Ayame yelled with rage in her voice.

"You idiot! You never ever hit a girl! How dare you! Poor woman is probably still trying to get over what you did to her. Its a good thing she's not speaking wi-"

"-Ayame...Ayame!", Teuchi gripped her arms and backed her away, "Calm yourself!" With that, Ayame glared demonically at Naruto then returned to her duties. "Jerk..." she muttered.

"She's right Naruto. You never hit a girl no mater what the case," he sighed, "Is it because of that...she might be ignoring you?"

Naruto nodded, biting his lip. "He- Ah, She's ignored me pretty much ever since we met. She's just like that. She doesn't like me at all and never has. She's cold, only cares about herself and her problems."

The man scratched his chin. "Hm...I see. Well, Naruto, all I can say to you is that she may have ignored you earlier in time, but if she took the time to come to you and tell you something important then that means somewhere inside her hard shell, she cares about you." Naruto felt his stomach flutter. "Not many people who are _cold_ would do something like that. And you said you and her haven't talked much before then, correct?" he asked.

"Mh." Naruto nodded.

"Well then", he began," you had your chance while she was in that sort of mood to fix your problems with her. Arguing is never the solution to anything. You of all people should know better than that." Teuchi waved his spoon around as he spoke.

The blonde felt his face getting warmer, his lips quiver as he processed everything Teuchi had just said to him. Boy, did Naruto feel like a load of crap for hitting Sasuke over something so silly. His cheeks reddened and his eyebrows furrowed. He let his head droop and his hands cover his face all the while. "You're right, Teuchi-San...", he said.

"Mh." Teuchi nodded. "Now for some advice. Naruto, as a man who's about 4 times your age and has been with his fair share of women, apologizing directly won't help for anything. You've got to take it slow. Don't approach her and apologize right away. Start out with small talk, you know? Ask her how she's feeling and sort of lighten up her mood before you jump in and say 'I'm sorry' because she won't take you seriously."

Naruto interrupted. "Eh... thats not really my style, Teuchi-San.", he said with his hand scrunched in his hair.

"With women you've got to be as considerate as you can be. It doesn't matter whether or not that's 'not your style', you have to do it because it's the right thing to do. Now...ehem." Teuchi averted his eyes slightly, making sure Ayame wasn't watching. "Lend me your ear." He motioned Naruto in his direction.

Naruto stood quietly and leaned over to Teuchi. The man cupped his hand around his mouth and said, "I know this may sound predictable, but women love gifts and if you bring her something small but sincere, your chances of being forgiven go up dramatically. Don't give a woman a huge gift. You'll seem desperate. That is, of course if she was the love of your life and you were trying to win her back, but thats another story." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You're a good guy. Just test out what I said and tell me how it goes, eh?" He smirked.

Naruto grinned back and nodded. "Thanks, Teuchi-San. But the thing is...I don't _like _her like that. Or at least... I don't think I do. So wouldn't it be a bit much if I give her a gift? But at the same time I really don't want to lose her again. If what your saying truly works then i'll do it!" He then thought of something. "Oh...and, um... what if this woman is sorta...well, manly?"

Teuchi's eyes widened. "Manly?"

"Yeah...like, she acts tough and hard and is really full of herself. Also, she doesn't get pleased very easily." He added.

"Oh...well, Naruto with those kinds of women you've got to dig deeper than what I've just told you. Try to connect with her. Share things with her. Try to open up her heart and let her confess a thing or two to you. And believe me, when she does, it means she trusts you. Don't forget that." He smirked. "Oh, plus, sweets always bring out the sweetness in tough girls like that so go get her some roses and some chocolate, hm?" He winked.

"Well, she doesn't like sweets...but i'll go with the roses. Wait, no. Maybe something a little less dramatic. Maybe..."

"Carnations", Ayame said smiling. "Believe me, no matter how tough she is, she'll love them. They are truly the flowers of love." She blushed. Teuchi stared at her in a fatherly-overprotective way.

Naruto giggled and scratched the back of his head. "Carnan...No wait, Carnations?" He asked. They both nodded."All right, sounds good. Thank you Ayame. Teuchi-San." He smiled.

"No problem!" He smiled. "Now, how about a fresh bowl of ramen to cheer you up a little more?"

Naruto's eyes sparkled and he grinned widely. "Yeah! That would be great! Hey, make it two bowls, please." He smirked.

The grey-haired man chuckled and grabbed two empty bowls. "Coming right up!"

_Carnations huh? _Naruto thought to himself as he wandered around the streets of Konoha, looking for a flower shop._ I wonder what they look like..._ His search for the mysterious carnation wasn't going well. He asked ladies and men in little shops if they new where to find them and they all answered "A flower shop, of course." The Uzumaki was annoyed by this.

Finally, he spotted someone useful who might know where to get one. "Ah! Hinata-Chan!" He grinned from ear-to-ear as he ran to her. "Hinata!"

The Hyuuga felt blush creep across her face as the oh-so-familiar voice called her name. "C-could it be..."

"Hinata!" Naruto panted from running as he stood by her side. "Hey!"

Hinata felt her knees giving out and her hands tremble nervously. "H-hi Naruto-kun..." _Oh my...he's speaking to me~ _

"Hi! Say, Hinata, do you know where I can find a carman- dammit, a carnation flower?" He asked.

_A carnation? One of the most famous flower of love...Who could it be for? _"A c-carnation? Yes, of course. H-have you been to Ino's flower shop down the street? Yamanaka Flowers, I believe? They sell all kinds." She smiled gently, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"Ah! Of course, how could I forget. Well, thanks Hinata!" He smiled.

"Y-you're welcome. But, who's it..." before she could finish, Naruto had ran off yelling, "See you later!"

"For..." she mumbled lousily. _Oh, Naruto-kun..._

"Yamanka...Yamanaka..." Naruto muttered as looked around everywhere for Ino's flower shop. "Ah!" Finally, he found it. He ran inside, startling Ino and the customer she was helping.

"Naruto?" She asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde's face flushed slightly. He scratched his head nervously. "Eh...just picking out a flower for this girl I know...hehe." His whole body became warm.

"Oh?" she quirked a brow and smirked. "Right then. Well, let me finish up with this customer and I'll be right with you." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Got it." He looked around the shop as he waiting, enjoying the scent of the delicate flowers all around him. Although, trying to figure out which one was the carnation was like rocket science to him. He felt an oncoming headache from the confusion. _Thank God for girls...They know everything about this stuff._

"All right. Thank you ma'am and come by again." Ino said politely to the old woman holding a bag of seeds and a pot of buttercup flowers. The old woman nodded and walked out of the store.

After putting the money into the cash register, Ino walked around the counter and leaned against it casually. "So, Naruto. Which flowers did you need?" She asked smiling.

"Car-Carnations. Bah! Why is it so hard to say?" He asked with a dissapointed tone in his voice.

"It's not hard, Naruto. Car-na-tions. Anyways, follow me. They're right over here." He walked over to the said carnations. Naruto followed after her.

"Here they are! Beautiful, aren't they?" She said with a hint of sparkle in her eyes.

Once Naruto laid his eyes on them he couldn't believe how different they looked than he imagined. Although, they _were_ beautiful. And they came in so many colors. He didn't even know Sasuke's favorite color. What was he going to do now?

He slumped his shoulders in despair and sighed. "Say, Ino. If you were a girl who's mean and self-centered and hates my guts, which color would you pick?"

She gazed at him with narrowed eyes. "Just what are you trying to say, Naruto?"

"No, no! I'm not talking about you. I'm just asking hypotheically."He assured her.

She looked at the flowers and thought about it for a second. "Hmm...I'd pick the red carnation with the white rims." She said with a grin. "In my opinion, it's the most beautiful one you could get for that girl."

Naruto took one more look at it and agreed with a smile. The deep red resembled Sasuke's personality and the color of his sharingan. And the white resembled his pale white skin that Naruto was simply infatuated with. "Yeah. This is the one. How much would it be for three of them?" ,he asked.

"Ino brought out her caluclator from her back pocket and began counting. "About 21 dollars plus tax."

Naruto's eyes widened comically and he dropped to his knees. "For THREE flowers? Are you kidding me Ino?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his froggie wallet. Inide, he only had 17 Konoha dollars and a couple coins. A sweatdrop rolled down his head.

"Sorry Naruto I guess you can only afford two of them then." Ino said as she walked back to the cash register.

Naruto ran after her and begged. "No! Please, Ino. Please! I _need_ three of them. Two just doesn't feel right."

"Naruto! I can't do that. I would get in trouble with my father. No." she said promptly.

The blonde sighed. "Fine. I'll buy two then." He took the money out and gave it to Ino in exchange for the two carnations.

"Oh, one more thing. Why are you buying flowers for a girl who hates you? Is it Sakura?" she asked curiously.

"Ah! It's not Sakura. No. It's someone else and I'm trying to get her to acknowledge me." He held the carnations in his hand, enjoying the gentle yet perfumy scent.

"Ah, I see. Well, good luck Naruto. I hope she likes them." Ino smiled and waved as Naruto left the store. He didn't know where to go next. Home? But the flowers wouldn't last until the next day. It was already the evening and the sun was setting. Sasuke would probably be home right now. Naruto pouted slightly. _It must feel terrible to live in a place that has death practically written on its walls... _, Naruto thought. He looked back up at the sky and back at the carnations. _No...I'll see him today. Tonight. _

_Naruto headed towards Sasuke's location. His heart thumped faster and faster as he got closer. _He hoped Sasuke would be home. He had to be home. Because no matter what stood in his way, he had to get Sasuke to acknowledge him and his existance. For Sasuke to take a second look at him and realize that this is the guy who thinks about you everyday. That Sasuke is the guy who made him so strong. Not his senseis, but Sasuke.

The blonde gripped the flowers gently toward his chest. He loved the look of them. He loved holding them. There was something about these flowers that even brought out the gentleness inside of Naruto. He hoped it would do the same to Sasuke. _I really hope Sasuke will like these..._

**_*Hey yaoi-lovers :D Sorry if this story is boring TT~TT I promise It'll get better. A LOT better ;) Hehe review what you think should happen next! I'll go ahead and choose someone's idea as long as it relates to the story :) Thanks for reading and faving guys! 3333 Review if you like =^w^= it'd be nice ;) hehehe*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Ellow ^^ I just wanna say in advance Im REAALLLLYYY sorry if there are a billion typos in this chapter or my previous chapters. FF likes to mess with my stories and they take out letters and words lol. If there were misplaced letters however, that was me x] My apologies for that. I write these really late at night. Anyways, enjoy! :D*_**

"Oh, man", Naruto groaned. "I totally forgot where Sasuke lives, dattebayo..." The blonde had searched all throughout Konoha until the sun had completely set and the weather had chilled. He couldn't find it. There was absolutely no one along the way who knew where Sasuke lived. Either they knew and forgot or never knew at all. Some even asked, "Who's Sasuke?" This surprised Naruto more than anything else. Who the hell didn't know about Sasuke?

"Meh...This is taking forever. Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow to give Sasuke the flowers." He gazed down at the flowers. The blonde gasped quietly as he noticed that a single petal had already wilted and flew away. Naruto worried they'd all wilt if he didn't give them to Sasuke in time. He shook his head. He knew he had to do this. No matter how humiliating it was for him to hand Sasuke flowers, he had a feeling it would be all worth it in the end. _For every petal that wilts, the less of a chance I have to get you to like me,_ Naruto thought as gripped the stems in his hand and ran off to find his destination. _I just want my best friend back... _

Naruto panted, holding on tightly to the stems of the carnations as he ran. Still, no luck. He was now nowhere near his own home. He was lost in a little spot of Konoha he hadn't been to before. Although, something about it seemed familiar to him. "Doesn't Sai live here somewhere?" The blonde thought. He gazed up at the apartment building across from him and squinted his eyes. From his distance, he could see one room with the lights on and a figure pacing back and forth in their bedroom. _Could that be Sai?_

He approached the building, climbing up the wall until he had reached the window. Slowly, he peeked inside, surely to find Sai walking back and forth from his desk of art supplies to a large box filled with others. Something about this scene didn't seem right. Suddenly, the ninja stopped walking and shot his eyes towards the window. "I know you're there, Naruto," he said calmly.

"Wha? Dammit, Sai. Hehe." He giggled and jumped through the apartment window. He observed his teammate's bedroom. It possessed of few paintings on the wall, a futon mattress, and one tall shelf which was barely filled with any clothes. He looked to the side of him to find half of those clothes in another box. In fact, there were boxes full of things all around him. Yep, something wasn't right. "So, Sai. Whacha up to? Why're you putting everything in those boxes? Are you organizing or something?" He asked curiously.

The onyx-eyed ninja didn't turn to respond. Instead, he continued his packing. "I'm moving", he said quietly.

Naruto's eyes windened. He felt his stomach do flips. "M-moving? Whaddya mean your moving?" Something inside him tingled and his body felt cold. Cold and uncomfortable.

"I'm leaving Konoha. I have of no convenience here", he said coldy. He now turned to face Naruto. "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea?" He yelled. "Sai! Wh-what- I mean, why would you say something like that? Who gave you that idea? That's rediculous!" He was now yelling. All the confusion was frustrating him.

Sai let his cold eyes meet the floor as he spoke. "It's better that you don't know, Naruto."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? You're confusing the hell outta me, you know that?" Naruto squeezed the stem a bit to hard. He started to feel it break as he clenched. "Ah! Dammit! No no no no. Please don't be broken..." He whined as he tried fixing the stem of one of the carnations.

"Flowers?" Sai asked with a hint of confusion in his voice. He parted his lips slightly.

"Yeah. Dammit. Do you by any chance know how to fix it? I really need it for tonight. I gotta impress someone." He blushed, scratching his head.

Sai shut his lips and took the carnation gently. He slowly walked to one of the many boxes in his room and took out a box that read "First Aid". Naruto watched intently as Sai took out a tiny brown bottle with no label on it, opened it, and applied the cream on both ends of the stem gently. He then pressed them together and let it sit for a few seconds.

"What's that stuff you used?" Naruto asked.

"It's some medical cream Sakur gave me one time on a mission. It's supposed to heal wounds fast and bond things together. I thought it might work on this." He said a a plain manner.

"Ah." Naruto answered back. He watched again as Sai now brought out medical tape and taped around the slit of the stem carefully. Luckily, the stem was now in one piece. Sai handed it over to Naruto and smiled a small smile.

The blonde felt his lips curl up into a smile. "Thanks so much, Sai. It looks way better like this than how it was broken."

"Isn't that what comrades are for? It says so in my book I bought of 'Manners of a True Friend' ". He implied.

Naruto chuckled. "You read too many books, Sai."

The raven shrugged. "I don't understand what was so funny."

"Nothing nothing. Anyways... Why are you leaving? You have to tell me Sai." Naruto said intently.

Sai slumped his shoulders ever so slightly. He averted his eyes. "It's nothing."

Naruto scoffed. "I know you're lying. You always look away like that when you lie. Sai, you can't leave the village! Are you kidding me? We all need you here. You're a part of us now. It would be weird not having someone to fuss around with on missions, you know?"

"You don't need me, Naruto. You have Sasuke for that" ,the raven said. Naruto could've sworn he heart a hint of hurt in Sai's voice. He felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably.

"Sasuke is an ass. You are too, but in a different way. Sasuke hates me, you don't. You're the opposite. You're actually struggling to be my friend. You're the good guy. And even though we're not close, I still wouldn't like it very much if you left. Now tell me the damn reason, Sai!" he yelled.

"I just told you the reason. Weren't you listening?" he answered back. He stood up, walking back to his desk and picking up little things he could store away.

The blonde scratched his head, feeling completely out of place. "You - wait, you mean... Are you leaving because of Sasuke?"

Without looking, Sai nodded.

_Sai..._, Naruto thought. His lips pouted slightly as he stood up aswell and walked over behind the raven. Sai tensed as he approached.

Naruto stood just inches away from him. He stared at Sai's exposed back as he thought about his next words. "Are you jealous of Sasuke, Sai?"

"No. I just don't want to get in the way of you both. You wanted your bond, and you got it back. You finished everything you've worked for. He's back in the village and you can regain your bond. This wasn't just you're mission, Naruto", he paused, turning to look at the blonde who gazed back bewildered, "this was my mission too. Because, I know what it's like to lose someone you love. You love Sasuke, don't you?", he asked. Naruto felt his cheeks redden and he lowered his gaze back down to the carnations in his hand. "Naruto, I did my best to bring you two together. If I ever experienced happiness, it was at that very moment that he stepped foot in this village. If happiness is as it says in my book when your heart pounds and your adrenaline pumps and you smile, then i've only expierienced it once. That day. I'm done with my duties. Now, theres nothing else for me to do-"

"Sai," Naruto pulled him close by his jacket top. Sai widened his eyes and slowed his breathing as he realized the short distance between their lips. The blonde yelled in his normal manner, "Don't leave because you're done with the mission. It's pointless. Where will you go? Stay here because if you do it'll..." he paused, being quite careful about what he was about to say, "it'll...make me h-happy." He gulped.

Sai's lips once again parted slightly. His breathing cycle fastened slightly and his cheeks reddened. "You want me to stay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I want you to stay. You're a part of our team now. You're not going anywhere unless I'm with you." The blonde smiled and ruffled Sai's perfectly combed hair. He chuckled and crossed his arms. Sai's lips curled into a small, real smile. Naruto secretly admired that smile, but would never admit it as long as he was alive.

"I...guess I'll think about it. I can't promise you anything, Naruto." He said calmly.

The blonde sighed. "Fine. But remember everything I said. If you leave, you'll just tear the team apart like Sasuke did. You'll be no better." With that said, he took his carnations and headed towards the window.

"Naruto." Sai haulted him. The blonde turned and they locked eyes. "Thank you," he said smiling.

Naruto's face relaxed. "Anytime."

"Oh. And, I don't know much about Sasuke's likes, but I'm sure he'll appreciate the flowers. Good luck." The raven ninja smirked and nodded.

"I don't know how you knew it was Sasuke, jerk...but thanks anyways, tebayo." He smirked back half-heartedly. The raven waved and then returned back to his packing. Sighing, Naruto flickered his eyes at the carnations, and back at Sai. He knew somehow Sai was hurting. And, he had to admit, he couldn't imagine losing Sai after all this time. In fact, sometime during the short time they knew each other, he started taking a like to him. Maybe more than he should. He smiled and looked at the window sill once more before taking off. "Goodnight, Sai."

"Goodnight Naru - hm?" Something had caught Sai's eye. Naruto had already left no more than a moment ago. Although, what Sai was staring at gave him a warm, full feeling. One of the two carnations laid gently on the winow sill, it's petals swaying beautifully in the cold wind of the night. Sai felt himself smile as walked over to it and picked it up, holding it close to his chest carefully. He peeked out the window and watched as Naruto vanished into the night. _Thank you, Naruto..._

_ Dammit. I should have asked Sai where Sasuke's home was. Hm...actually, Sai wouldn't know. Only a fangirl like Sakura or Ino would know. _He chuckled to himself. _When will those two just give up? They're both pretty, why not just date someone else?_

_ Anyways, where the HELL IS SASUKE'S HOUSE? Oh.._, before Naruto _new it, he was just a block away from the Uchiha's home. There it is...Man, this place is creepy~! But I finally found it! God, I hope Sasuke isn't asleep or anything,_ Naruto thought as he approached the district. He felt a chill run up his spine. It was a ghost town. He didn't even know which one was Sasuke's home. Or atleast, he didn't remember. "Come on, Naruto. You've been here before. Just try and use your memory..."

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot wide open. He felt the presence of someone else. Before he could blink, a kunai was thrown towards his feet and stabbed his thigh. "OW! Wh-what the?"

"Who's there?" A deep voice asked as it creeped up behind the blonde.

"Sasuke? It's m-me, Naruto. What is it with you and tryna kill me with kunais?" He yelled, looking in all directions for the Uchiha.

The sound of steel scraping against steel filled the air. It caused Naruto to twitch and cover his ears. "Where are you anyways?" Naruto asked. He dreaded the pitch black sky at the moment.

Suddenly, the blonde felt himself being dragged toward a house. He could see a light coming from the inside and he relaxed a bit. The figure threw him in the house and onto the hardwood floor. Naruto hit hit head on it with a loud thump. "OW again! Teme, just what is it you're trying to do?" He asked, irritated.

Sasuke stepped inside seconds later, shutting the door behind him. "Who gave you the permission to step foot in this property?" he asked seriously, glaring daggars at the blonde.

"I let myself in." Naruto answered back.

"What are you doing here? You have no business being here." The raven crossed his arms.

"I'm here... I'm here to give you something important." he said nervously.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked around. "What's behind your back?"

Naruto stuck the stem of the carnation in the hem of his pants and brought his arms to the front quickly. "N-nothing! I was just kidding hehe." _He's gonna kill me! He's so pissed._

"Naruto, if you dont show me whats behind your back i'll go through you and get it myself." He said clearly and seriously.

Naruto clearned his throat. "Right..right. Well um...", the blonde felt blush taking over his neck and face, reaching all the way up to his ears. His heart pumped rapidly, his breathing shortened. His hands trembled as he reached around his back and took the stem of the carnation out of his pants and slowly brought it out in front of him. He blushed so hard, his eyes began to sting. "H-here," he held the carnation in the air towards Sasuke, his hands trembling unnaturally, "F-for you." Naruto felt tears form in his eyes from his flushing face.

The blonde opened a lid to see Sasuke's expression. The raven didn't move an inch, he didn't even flinch. He merely stared at the flower for what it seemed like minutes. Finally, he reached out and took the flower in his hand. Naruto's heart stopped beating. The anticipation was killing him. Sasuke observed the flower briefly, then crushed it in his hand. The Uzumaki felt his heart drop.

"Hn, I'm not a girl! What's with you, idiot? What's with this?", he threw the carnation to the floor and pinned Naruto to a wall, breathing heavily in his face. "What do I look like to you? Sakura? You think flowers will do anything for me?" He asked, then roughly gripped the hem of Naruto's collar and banged his head into the wall repeatedly, "Just what are you trying to do here, Naruto?"

Tears began to overflow in the Uzumaki's eyes and he pushed Sasuke away from him. "You JERK! I bought that flower for you to say I'm sorry!" He yelled, his lips quivering from frustration.

The raven paused for a second, panting heavily as he glared into Naruto's eyes. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for hitting you the other day when you were just trying to help. I-I didn't realize it. And I also got you the flower in apology for all the years we've despised each other. But the truth is Sasuke, I never hated you. If I hated you I wouldn't have cared if you left. Do you realize you're all I think about? It's because of you that I've become so strong! It's because of you that everyone acknowledges me. And you know what I hate more than anything? That I try my hardest to be the best person I can be, but you're the only person who doesn't acknowledge me and who doesn't give SHIT! You're SO cold! It's unbelievable!" Naruto huffed, wiping his cheeks. Sasuke stood quiet, simply listening.

"Y-you... why can't you just change? Why can't we go back to the way things were, Sasuke? Why?" He trembled. "W-why?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Because, I don't want us to be that way, in that kind of relationship."

"Huh?" Naruo asked, "Then what the hell do you want? What more can I do? Just tell me!" He stood in Sasuke's face now, gritting his teeth and pulling on the Uchiha's shirt.

Sasuke slapped his hands away and pushed him to the wall. "It doesn't matter. It'll never happen, so why the hell should I even tell you?"

"Because I'm asking you to. It's driving me crazy! Can't you see what you put me through!"

"The relationship I want with you should never be mentioned. I shouldn't even think of it, and I sure as hell don't want you to think the same. It's wrong!" Sasuke yelled.

"What's _wrong_? God DAMMIT Sasuke, if you don't tell me I swear i'll-"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was pinned to the floor by a strong, serious Sasuke. There was no escape and Naruto knew what came next. Sasuke was going to beat him up for being too 'loud and annoying'.

Suddenly, Sasuke's face hovered over Naruto's own. He gripped his neck, squeezed, and he whispered, "The relationship I want is forbidden. It's one-sided. It's something that you wouldn't even consider. Theres no point into saying it. So I'm warning you Naruto, if you ask ONE more time, i'll show you no mercy and do something I really shouldn't."

Naruto tried his best holding back the blush creeping across his face. His expression changed from scaered to angry. He struggled under Sasuke's weight and yelled, "I cant take it anymore! Why are you such a prick? Just TELL me God dammit! You sure do know how to hurt my feelings, dont you? I spent money on that flower! Just for YOU! I'm such an idiot...", he sighed," I actually thought maybe, just possibly I could get a smile out of you. Just one! I just want to hear a f*cking 'thank you' just ONCE in my life from you! Why do you hate me so much, Sasuke? Can't you see all that I've done for yo- mmh."

Sasuke couldn't hold back his frustration any longer. He shut Naruto up by adjusting himself in between the blondes legs, and stealing a long, rough kiss from the blonde with his long fingers tangled in Naruto's messy blonde hair. The raven stroked Naruto's neck and jaw gently with his thumb and fingertips. His lips never leaving Naruto's, he scooted himself in closer, pressing their bodies together so that there was no way to escape.

Naruto struggled under Sasuke, begging and panting for air. His eyes wide the entire time and his face flushed as a cherry. Slowly, Sasuke started to pull away. As soon as he did, Naruto inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, nlinking a couple times to take in what just happened. Sasuke stared back at him with softer eyes than his previous ones. Their faces were so close, their breaths mingled as they simply stared, not knowing what to say . Naruto couldn't believe what just happened. He was in shock. Completely shocked and unmoving.

"S-Sasuke...?" He asked quietly, his eyes never changing from their wide gaze. Naruto's entire complexion had turned a bright red. "Do you...I-I mean...What?"

Sasuke panted. "I told you to shut up." He suddenly shut his eyes and sighed. He stood up hastily and picked Naruto up by the shirt. "Get out." He dragged him to the door.

The blonde growled. "What? Why?"

"Just get OUT! Don't come back. I don't want to be your friend." And with that, he slammed the door in the blondes face.

He left him alone in the cold, eerie area of the District. Naruto was overwhelmed with feelings, all kinds of mixed emotions. He didn't know whether to cry, or just give up. Both feelings touched him and his lips quivered. His eyes burned painfully as slowly driplets of tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was tired, he was hurt. There was nothing more he could do that night. He crawled into the little corner of the porch in front of Sasuke's home and laid down, shutting his eyes. He slowly drifted off into sleep, not caring if he let himself cry. _Sometimes even the toughest men have to cry..._

**_*Hey again! :D I just wanna say congrats to 'fulofhyperness', I used your idea! :DDD hehe it was a great idea cuz Sasuke would say that haha. Woot! =^w^= Anyways, this chapter was a bit angsty and I apologize TT~TT but haayee we're gettin' somewhere with the SasuNaru action ;) Theres more to come and the next chapter gets reaallly steamy... *O* literally ;) hehe so keep reading, enjoy, and review! :D If anyone has anymore idea feel free to review them or send me a private message :)*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Hi again! :D Sorry I took really long to update. I'm just a mess. x] Anyways, enjoy this chapter! It isn't the last! I promise haha :) The longed for lust begins here and doesn't end here, believe me ;) If you like this chapter...well...LEMON fans you will L.O.V.E the nexxt chapter! :DDDD Just sayin x] Anyways, read on~ 3 =^w^= ~_**

_It's so...warm. I'm warm, and comfortable..., _Naruto thought. He remained with his eyes closed, breathing softly and soundly. Without awakening, he could hear little sounds of sparks and a sizzling noise within reach. Something such as fire would sound like. The smell of burning wood and light, citrus scented cloth filled his nostrils. It was...comforting. Suddenly, he twitched. He felt the presence of someone else in the room. The sound of something,_ someone _breathing softly reached his ears. He then noticed a slight feel of weight being pressed against his feet. The heat in that general area was much colder than the heat of the fire.

The blonde couldn't help but grin. He bundled himself up in the layers of blankets around him, stuffing his feet in the secluded area at the end of the futon where the strange weight came from. The weight at the end of his feet suddenly shifted, as if turning to see what Naruto just did. The blonde didn't bother opening his eyes just yet. To him, this was merely but a dream. He hadn't slept so comfortable in ages. Although, this scene was considerably queer. Almost unreal. He didn't remember having a fireplace in his home. Nor did he ever have such clean and freshly scented sheets. _Where am I..._

"So you're finally awake." A baritone voice said.

Naruto flinched, snapping his eyes open and searching for the source of the sound. Somewhat to his surprise, the cold weight at the end of the futon was the same man who had just thrown him out of his home. The blonde shrieked.

"Sasuke? You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked honestly confused.

The Uchiha stared starkly back at the blonde. "I live here."

"Eh?" Naruto flickered his eyes from Sasuke to the fire, then from the fire to Sasuke's living room. Surely, he was in Sasuke's home. As deserted as it was, the house was completely spotless, stunning, yet simple. Sasuke didn't have much, and his house wasn't cluttered and cramped like Naruto's was. It was...empty. When you really observe it and its every careful detail, the house seemed lonelier than it actually was. It had a sad, tender feel to it. A feel one cannot put into words. It broke Naruto's heart anew. He hadn't noticed this before when he came to Sasuke's house. He gazed back up at the Uchiha who was now turned away from the blonde, fixated on the flames of the fire. Naruto felt a clench in his gut.

"Right." He half-laughed. He then realized something peculiar, mind-boggling. He sat up, now looking at the back of Sasuke's head. He noticed his hair was damp, and his clothes had small dark circles plastered all over them as if he were out working in the rain. He then asked, "Why am I here?"

Sasuke simply stayed put, playing half-heartedly with a lone twig in front of him from the bundle of logs. He seemed as if he was holding something in his throat. A thought - a secret. He broke the twig. The sound sent chills up Naruto's spine. "It was raining", and with that, he threw the remnants of the twig into the fire, watching them burn. "And you were sleeping on my porch without permission."

"So...you took me into your home 'cuz I was sleeping helplessly in the rain and could've gotten hurt? Or sick?" "

"You could say that."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. This was very uncharacteristic of Sasuke. Taking in a boy he despises into his home from the pouring rain, bothering himself to lay him comfortably in a futon with a warm fire to help him sleep soundly. Not only that, but, Sasuke was sitting there as well, soaking wet. "Where'd the fire come from? And why are you sitting with me, Teme? You need sleep too, you look terrible."

"Thanks?" The raven gazed at him with melancholic eyes. "After I settled you in, I went back out to the nearest tree and cut up some wood. Then I brought it back inside and used my fire style jutsu to ignite it. Simple as that." He adjusted his legs so that he rested his weight on one arm.

Naruto could've sworn he saw a glisten of concern in the Uchiha's eyes. For one who knows the real Sasuke, they couldn't argue with Naruto's speculation. He almost couldn't believe it. But then again, it really was happening. Beneath all the angst and sorrow and coldness Sasuke holds within him, he has a sweet spot. And that sweet spot had Naruto's name written all over it. The blonde felt a pleasant sensation in his chest and he grinned, a light blush plastered upon his cheeks. He then sat up, scooting himself near Sasuke. He nudged him. Sasuke looked back. "You never answered my second question, Teme."

Sasuke was suddenly hit with an inexorable blush. He averted his eyes from Naruto, frowning slightly. He arched his brows, rubbing his left arm dry of nervousness. "Tch. Don't make such a big deal about everythi-"

"Come on, just tell me, Sasuke! You're such a pain in the ass." Naruto retorted.

Without confrontation, Sasuke sighed and said, "You were shivering," Naruto stared, listening carefully, "and, I didn't just want to leave you here by the fire. You could've burned yourself to death like the idiot you are." Naruto was taken aback. He knew by the way Sasuke stuttered and the way his eyes hooded as he glanced at him , and by the way he held back his flushing cheeks that Sasuke _really_ did have a soft spot for the Uzumaki. _No way..._

Naruto suddenly grinned from ear-to-ear, staring at Sasuke mockingly. "You care about me, don't you, Teme?"

Suddenly, the raven shot his gaze into the blonde's direction and stared coldly, menacingly. "Shut up! I don't."

Naruto snickered, covering his mouth as he crinkled his eyes. "Yes! Yes, you do! Sasuke Uchiha cares about m-EEE!"

"Shut. Up." Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's mouth, using his other hand to grip him of his bare shoulder. The raven blushed slightly as he noticed this, but ignored it. "You're too loud! I don't care for you and your insolence."

Naruto quirked a brow, suddenly feeling a pang of rejection. "You don't, huh?"

"No." He lied.

Naruto scoffed, shaking his head. "Then how come you did all this? And ...and hey! You kissed me earlier! What was up with that?" He pointed at Sasuke. Suddenly Naruto's face flushed deep red as if it went out in flames.

"Well _you _brought me a flower. I think we're even." Sasuke crossed his arms, thinking proudly of himself.

"YEAH! But at least I didn't KISS y-"

"BE QUIET! Someone could hear you, baka! "Sasuke hissed, flicking his eyes towards the door briefly. Naruto followed his gaze and sighed, removing Sasuke's hand from his face.

"You're no fun... Teme." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. The raven simply smirked and returned his gaze to the fire. There was a brief silence in which Naruto laid himself back down on the futon and Sasuke played with the hem of his damp, mud stained shirt. Naruto couldn't look away from the soiled clothing. It looked and _smelled _terrible.

"Sasuke, I think you should take off your shirt." Naruto remarked.

Sasuke felt blush creeping across his face and he froze, then slowly returned Naruto's gaze. "What?"

"No! No no. I meant take it off because it's really dirty and wet. Pervert...Hehe." Naruto giggled. "I made Sasuke blush!"

The raven growled, leaning down and pinching one of Naruto's exposed nipples. The blonde shrieked. "OW OW OW! O-Okay, S-Sasuke I'm s-sorry!" Naruto pleaded.

"You'll never mature, Naruto. Are you like permanently stupid, or something?" With that said, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and gripped the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up. The blonde watched in awe at how smooth and sculpted Sasuke was beneath his shirt. He was infatuated by how his muscles moved so slickly beneath his skin as the raven stretched his body. _Good call..., _Naruto thought proudly to himself. He held back a smile.

"I bet you wish you had these muscles too huh, Dobe?" Sasuke scoffed, fixing his bangs with his fingers.

Naruto furrowed his brows and grit his teeth. He couldn't help but blush from arousal and embarrassment. "No! Because I've got more muscles that you. See?" he flexed. "Tch. You've got the muscles of a woman. Pssht! Sakura has more muscle than you!" He threw a laughing fit, rolling on the floor, desperately searching for something to grip onto as he tried to catch his breath.

"Naruto!" Suddenly, the Uchiha was straddled above him, pinning his arms back and to the floor. He left the blonde confused, wide-eyed as a frog.

"Don't ever say that name in front of me again." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you got against Sakura, huh? She's been nothing but nice to you, and she lo- AH!" Naruto yelped as cold fingers carved against his scalp, knotting in his hair. Smoldering onyx eyes came into view only inches from his own. He felt cool breath whispering against his face.

"Because I don't like her, baka." Sasuke murmured. Naruto gulped at their proximity, at the hand so roughly gripping his head. He knew it was pointless to argue with Sasuke. It would only make him more agitated, more willing to throw him out again. Boy, did Naruto know he lost every battle but one with the Uchiha. He wasn't gonna mess up with him again this time. After all, he was still on his mission to regain his and Sasuke's broken bond and...possibly something even more.

"Just don't say her name. Don't mention her, don't even think of her... Please." Even for a second, Naruto swore Sasuke looked pained, and somehow...jealous. He didn't question him nor did he argue. He could feel Sasuke's emotions around him as if they were clouds of despair. He understood Sasuke...he could see the frustration in his eyes. This was all new to the both of them, seeing each other so differently. Naruto opened his mouth to speak. Sasuke quirked a brow.

"C-Can I just ask one question? I promise it'll be the last one you'll hear tonight." He said, his voice soft and and quiet. The complete opposite of reality.

The raven narrowed his eyes into slits, listening carefully to Naruto's next and final question.

"Did you ever like her? I mean _like_ her like her? Because, she was always running around you and admiring you like you were some kind of Prince. If that was me... I mean, I would have atleast treated her with some respect. All you did was ignore her. And believe me, that's still nicer than the way you treat me. You always call me names and stuff..." Naruto muttered, his eyes now fixated on Sasuke's ivory, perfectly sculpted chin, moving his way upto meet his gaze. "It hurts my feelings, you know?"

Sasuke's eyes switched from curious to a somewhat quilty expression. He loosened his grip on the blondes hair and without looking directly at him. He began running his fingers slowly through Naruto's thick, golden locks of hair. The sudden movement sending pleasant tingles down Naruto's body. He blushed, forcing himself immobile so he wouldn't ruin the tender moment.

No. I never liked her...ever." Sasuke replied. He let his thumb brush across Naruto's cheeks, lightly tracing the whisker marks back and forth. The blonde stayed content and still, enjoying the rare form of affection from the Uchiha.

"Then...But. But I mean, everyone liked _someone_ when we were younger. It was just that phase, you know? Didn't you like anyone?" He asked curiously, being careful with his words in order not to anger Sasuke or for him to put an end to the gentle and genuine touches. Who knew Sasuke had such soft hands? He wondered what else Sasuke could do with those hands...

The distance between the two ninja slowly lessened. The blonde noticed this as the smooth touch of the Uchiha's nose rubbed against his own, his cool breath playing across his face. Sasuke inched closer, slowly bringing his hands back up to knot themselves gently in Naruto's hair, then softly pressing his lips to the blonde's. Naruto embraced the the tender kiss. He never had this feeling before when him and Sasuke kissed. Those feelings meant nothing, rubbish compared to this one. This moment.

Sasuke pulled away slowly. The boys gazed at eachother with hooded, lust-filled eyes. Naruto found himself clinging onto the Uchiha, hesitating to move from his position. "Guess for yourself." The raven said. Blushed creeped across his cheeks like a villian in the night. Naruto gazed back at him, wide-eyed as can be.

"Y-you...," he gulped, "you l-like me?" The blonde was now trembling, his lips frozen as he spoke.

With a guilty expression, Sasuke ducked his head down and nodded. Naruto found this charming, yet strange. He'd always wanted affection and admiration from Sasuke but... was it this kind he always wanted? Surely he didn't know the answer. All that he knew was that he needed a confirmation on his feelings for Sasuke. He truly did love Sasuke...perhaps more than he should. He couldn't lie, he's had fantasies about the Uchiha before. All those feelings he's held inside for Sasuke...all that time Sasuke popped into his head during training and all those days they spent together when they were little...they all meant something. Sasuke wasn't just a friend...or a brother. He was now something more significant, someone he needed in his life. There way no way he'd lose him again.

With a quick move of his fingers, Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and blue eyes met black. He let his fingers linger on the Uchiha's soft, ivory-like skin that glowed so beautifully under the dim light of the fire. He let his thumb trace the outline of the lips he longed for, the lips he savored to the touch. The blonde let a kind grin plaster upon his face as he pulled Sasuke down to his own face so that their lips brushed against another. Sasuke gazed back at Naruto, curious as could be from the Uzumaki's sudden gesture.

"Kiss me again." Naruto said. Not blushing was a problem that couldn't be solved at the moment as those perfectly pale lips once again met the blonde's own.

**_Reviews? :3 And remember, you can PM or review any thoughts you might have for the next chapter ^w^_**


End file.
